


Always Have Been - More Than

by Redgirl_78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Other, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgirl_78/pseuds/Redgirl_78
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester have just "always been - more than"More than brothersMore than loversMore thanEven before Sam was born, Dean's job was to look after Sammy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustineDelarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sure Got a Dirty Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411362) by [JustineDelarge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge). 



> This was written as a gift/prologue to the incredible Sure Got A Dirty Mouth - by the insanely talented Justine Delarge.  
> She inspired me to go back and show that Sam and Dean have always been.

There was never a time when Dean and Sam Winchester were not in love. Whatever force in the universe chooses who should be soulmates: God? Fate? Karma? wanted to make sure they were truly together their entire lives. So they were born as brothers.

  
Dean started asking for a sibling as soon as he was able to put words together. His first word was in fact "Sam". Although at the time Mary and John thought he was saying "Ma'am" instead of mom, so they let it go.

  
The day Mary found out she was pregnant, Dean was waiting for her on the porch when she came home from the doctor. He ran down the steps and jumped into her arms laughing and saying "Thank you, mommy, thank you!" Mary put him down and asked why he was thanking her. Dean rolled his eyes like it was the dumbest thing he'd ever been asked "Cuz you gots my baby!"  
When Mary told John about it later, he dismissed it by saying Dean must have overheard her on the phone or talking to the neighbor lady about her possible pregnancy. And that was the end of it, for a while.

  
Around the time Mary was starting her second trimester, Dean started talking to her stomach. Not just saying things like "hi baby" but full on conversations as if the baby was talking back. John thought it was odd, but now it was Mary who waved him away saying it was cute that he was so excited about getting a new sibling.  
When Mary was around 7 months pregnant Dean began climbing into his parents bed every night after they'd gone to sleep. Mary slept facing out because John complained not only did her pregnant belly put off enough heat to bake a pie, but the baby would kick him mercilessly as if it was trying to annoy him intentionally.  
Dean would lay awake until he heard his dad snoring then tip toe into his parents room, slip into bed next to Mary and proceed to talk to her stomach all night. Sometime before dawn he would go back to his own bed, so he wouldn't get caught. The nightly visits lasted until Mary started getting up several times a night to use the bathroom, another one of the "joys" of late pregnancy.

  
After that Dean had his "baby talks" during the day. These sessions bothered John for some reason. He told Mary it was weird, and not healthy for Dean to think he was actually holding a conversation with an unborn baby. But again Mary assured him it was fine. It just meant Dean would be close to the new baby, and be a good big brother. How could that be a bad thing?

  
The night before Sam was born, Dean insisted on sleeping with his parents. When John tried to take him to his own room, Dean became very upset. "NO!! My baby needs me! Gots to wake mama up when is time!"

  
"John, I am so tired, and uncomfortable just let him stay" Mary gathered Dean into her arms and sang to him until he fell asleep, hugging her belly.

  
Around 5 AM John was roused from sleep by Dean shaking him and yelling "Daddy Daddy my baby's coming!"

  
John sat up immediately, confused "Is it time?"

  
"I have no idea why he is saying that! I haven't had a single . . . . " Mary was cut off when a searing pain shot through her lower back. "Ohhhhh, ok, maybe we should get going."

  
John had just gotten off the phone arranging a sitter for Dean, when Mary came down the stairs with a worried look on her face. Dean trailed behind her, a determined look on his little face. He was insisting on being taken to the hospital with his parents. Even after it was explained by both John and Mary that babies take a very long time to come and Dean would be bored waiting, he would not change his mind.

  
When the babysitter arrived and he realized they were going to leave him at home, the normally sweet, well behaved Dean had an epic meltdown. He wrapped his tiny arms around Mary, pressing his face against her swollen, contracting baby bump and refused to let go. Huge hitching sobs racked his tiny body, as he clung to his mother.

  
"Dean, I promise I will bring mommy home. She will be fine." John spoke softly mistakenly trying to reassure Dean he was not losing his mommy.

  
"Nooooooo . . . Gotta. . stay. . with. . my . . Sammy. . . Sammy'll be ascared. . . if 'm not there . . . when he gets borned!" Dean was crying so hard he could barely breathe between words.

  
John and Mary exchanged confused horrified looks. Not only had they not known if the new baby was a boy or a girl, they had still not decided, if it was a boy, what they were going to name him. Samuel had been discussed, but they were leaning towards Henry after John's father.

  
Mary stroked Dean's hair "Honey, why are you calling the baby Sammy? You might get a little sister you know."

  
"No! . . . This is my Sammy. . . He's mine and nobody elses" Dean refused to listen. He hugged Mary even tighter, when suddenly her water broke. Dean stared at the growing puddle of water, his eyes huge. He let go of Mary's stomach, grabbed her hand and pulled towards the door. "WE NEED TO GO NOW! SAMMY IS IN TROUBLE!" Dean spoke in a voice that eerily sounded much older than his four years.

  
John opened his mouth to object when Mary screamed. A stream of blood was making its way down her leg, falling to the floor in bright red drops. John scooped Mary into his arms and carried her out the door. Not wanting to take any chances, he carefully laid her down in the back seat of the Impala.  He was in the drivers seat turning the ignition key before he noticed Dean in the front passenger seat.

  
"DEAN, YOU WERE TOLD. . ."

A blood curdling scream from the back seat stopped John cold.

  
"JOHN HURRY PLEASE, THE BABY IS COMING!!!" Mary was clutching her stomach curled into a ball. The Impala roared to life and the tires screamed for 1/2 a block as John punched the accelerator to the floor.

  
The hospital was less than 10 minutes away, but it felt like hours. Mary was screaming and crying in such agonizing pain, the sound made John grip the steering wheel until his fingers were white. The gut wrenching thought that he might lose his wife and his child crept into his mind and he immediately wanted to be sick. He fought back the nausea and panic by reaching down deep to his Marine Corps training, to lock his emotions down.

  
The Impala roared into the hospital emergency entrance and John bolted from the car screaming like a mad man for someone to help Mary.

  
Several nurses rolled a gurney out and John carefully placed Mary on it. He tried to go with her but was told she was going straight up to labor and delivery. They would come and get him in the waiting room as soon as they knew anything. John stood staring at the double doors they'd just wheeled Mary through when he felt something warm slip into his hand.

  
"Dean?" John looked down to see Dean standing next to him holding his hand. "I completely forgot you were here son."

  
Dean looker up at him. His sea green eyes wide with wonder and affection. "It's ok Daddy"

  
John's eyes filled with tears, picking Dean up and hugging him so tightly Dean giggled and squealed with joy. "You know what? Daddy is glad you're here. Lets go find the waiting room, and. . . start waiting I guess."

  
The waiting room was, as waiting rooms go, nice. It had soft comfy couches and several reclining chairs. A big screen tv was playing some baseball game, and the magazine rack was stocked with every sports, car, hunting, fishing and otherwise male oriented publication, except "those kind" of course. Even though most men went with their wives into the delivery room these days, there were some who chose not to, or could not due to a complicated delivery. So the waiting room maintained its decidedly male atmosphere.

  
Not long after arriving, a nurse came in and told John that Mary needed a c-section. Evidently the placenta had detached too soon and the baby was not getting any oxygen. Had they waited much longer to come to the hospital things may not have gone well. John shook his head and looked down at Dean, remembering the boy's sheer panic that there was something wrong and they needed to get to the hospital quickly. How did he know?

  
A cute candy striper brought John some coffee and Dean some cookies and milk, congratulated them on their new arrival and left. They sat in silence for close to half an hour, when all of a sudden Dean stood up and ran for the door.

  
"Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!" Dean was smiling like someone just announced Christmas was now happening twice a year.

  
"Dean get back here!" John started after him but just then the door opened and a nurse wearing scrubs walked in carrying a small bundle.

  
"Mr. Winchester? It's a boy" John stopped dead in his tracks as the nurse opened the blanket and he saw the tiny face of his new baby son. He reached out to take him, then stopped "m-my wife, is she okay?"

  
The nurse hesitated but saw the desperation on John's face "She's ok Mr. Winchester. She lost a lot of blood, but we managed to get it under control. They're taking her to recovery now if you want to see her . . . " John pushed past the nurse and out the door before she could finish.

  
"Can I see my Sammy now?" The nurse looked down and found herself staring into twin gems of emerald green. "Please? I've been waitn' so so long"

  
"Of course you can sweetheart. Go sit on the couch over there for me" Dean dashed to the couch and sat with one arm propped up on the arm so he could hold the baby easily. The nurse placed the child in his arms marveling at the tenderness and skill the pre-schooler showed with the newborn, remembering to support his head and holding him firmly yet carefully.

  
Dean leaned in close, grazing the baby's forehead with his lips, and whispering softly "Still mine Sammy?"

As the nurse watched with amazement, Sammy's eyes popped open, gazing at Dean with an expression of the purest love she'd ever seen. As if these two knew each other, and had known each other for millions of years. Green eyes as deep as the ocean met kaleidoscope eyes of blue, green, brown and gold.

  
The nurse's eyes suddenly flashed a bright glowing blue, then back to normal. She sat down next to Dean on the couch stroking his hair gently. "Yes Dean, Sammy is still yours. And you are still his. Just as you two have been since the beginning of time"

  
Dean smiled and kissed Sammy again "Mine


End file.
